


*imagine there's a really creative title*

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Death Threats, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Implied Pekobuki, Kaede's sister is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Summary: Kaede is blackmailed into breaking up with her girlfriend Miu
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 3





	*imagine there's a really creative title*

Kaede was sitting down on her bed when she received a text from an unknown number and she decided to look at it 'I know you have a sister you care about and if you don't do what I say something bad will happen to her' the text said 'who are you?!' Kaede sent 'Don't worry about that, worry about your sister who I might kill' the text replied 'what do I have to do?' Kaede sent 'break up with your girlfriend Miu' "B-break up with Miu?" Kaede said out loud 'I can't!' Kaede sent 'Guess you're sister's gonna die' they replied 'Okay okay I'll do it!' Kaede sent 'good' they replied 'Miu I don't think our relationship will work, up breaking with you' Kaede sent tears streaming down here face With Miu Miu received a text from Kaede about wanting to break up, she cried as she read it "Why sh-should I care that you're b-breaking up with me!" Miu yelled throwing her phone across the room and it miraculously landed on Ibuki's bed. Miu then ran out if her room and to her lab. Back with Kaede Mahiru walked into her room room that she shared with Kaede "Kaede why are you crying?!" Mahiru said "I can't tell you!" Kaede said running off "Kaede!" Mahiru said. Mahiru saw Kaede's phone and looked at her text messages "She was blackmailed into breaking up with Miu?!" Mahiru said With Ibuki Ibuki walked into her room and saw Miy"'she phone in her bed "Why is her phone on Ibuki's bed?" Ibuki said and picked it up. She turned it into and it was still on her texts "What?! Kaede broke up with Miu?! But she loves Miu" Ibuki said "Miu! Kaede didn't want to break up she was blackmailed!" Mahiru said running into the room "Mahiru, Miu's gone" Ibuki said "Let's get Maki, she's Miu's best friend" Mahiru said and they ran off to get her At Miu's lab Maki knocked on her door "Miu come out!" Maki said. Maki attempted to open saw door but it's was locked, wait only Angie's lab can be locked. Miu had baracaded. "Miu come out!" Maki yelled "I'll get Gonta to break the door down!" Maki yelled With Kaede Someone knocked on the door time her lab "Kaede in coming in" Shuichi said coming in "Kaede what's wrong?" Shuichi asked and Kaede ran up to him and buried her face in his chest crying "I was blackmailed into breaking up with Miu!" Kaede said "Hey don't worry this will all be fixed" Shuichi said stroking her head With Maki Maki had gotten Gonta and attracted Tenko's attention who was now here "Miu I got Gonta!" Maki yelled and Gonta tore the door off it's hinges "Gonta was supposed to do that right?" Gonta asked and Maki ran up to Miu and Miu responded by hugging Maki "Why the hell would she break up with me" Miu said crying "She didn't want to" Ibuki said "She was blackmailed into doing it" Mahiru said pulling up the texts of Kaede and her blackmailer "So she still loves me?" Miu asked "Of course she loves you Miu!" Tenko said "I'll go find Kaede" Tenko said running off Back with Kaede Kaede was still being comforted by Shuichi when Tenko ran in "Kaede! Come with me!" Tenko said grabbing Kaede's hand and dragging her to Miu's lab and Shuichi followed. Kaede and Miu saw each other and ran up to each other and cried in each other's arms "I didn't want to break up with you!" Kaede said "I still love you!" Kaede continued "I love you too" Miu said and kissed Kaede while crying and Kaede instantly kissed her back. Tenko was crying "It's so sweet" She said "We should probably let them be alone" Shuichi and Maki said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled after they said that "Yeah Ibuki wants to play a song for Peko!" Ibuki said and the six teenagers then left the two girls alone with each other


End file.
